


Great Minds...

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inktober, M/M, Mental Instability, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Sherlock reflects on Jim Moriarty.Written for Inktober Day 3.





	Great Minds...

**Author's Note:**

> Jim is definitely Sherlock's soul mate, but that's probably not for the best. 
> 
> Written for Inktober. 
> 
> Prompt: I understand you.

Sherlock stared at Jim as the man giggled, looking for all the world like a child at Christmas. James Moriarty was delighted by their latest game of cat and mouse.

Sherlock understood. He got a thrill from the chase. He even understood the bodies littering the floor. People Jim had had killed just for fun. People that weren't involved in their game.

There was something almost artistic in the way the bodies were spread through the room as if they were decorations. Sherlock focused on the man facing him. The need for constant mental stimulation was a trait they shared.

He understood him... If Sherlock believed in fantasies, he would even say Jim was his soul mate. Jim was the only one who matched him intellectually. Except, perhaps, Mycroft, but that thought physically repulsed him. Not only was he his brother, but Mycroft was the world's biggest git. Sherlock could prove it mathematically. 

Jim... Jim would be the perfect partner though. He was just as clever and capable as Sherlock. Sherlock knew they would burn each other if they teamed up... And the whole world would burn with them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Make sure to check out my kinky Jimlock fic. Also, yes, I quoted Rick and Morty.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
